


Pilot - 00:37:00

by palishere



Series: Deleted Scenes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M, Ghost Sex, Hurt Sam Winchester, I can never go home, Impala Sex, M/M, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, keep it canon, non consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Supernatural Season 1 x Episode 1:PILOT: 00:37:00Sam Winchester: "I'm not unfaithful.. I've never been..."Ghost of Constance:"You will be..."





	Pilot - 00:37:00

"I don't understand..." Sam checks the side mirror of his father’s black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, phone to his ear as he discusses with Dean the whereabouts of their father. But like the thousand times he's checked it in the dark of the night, there are no headlights behind him.

Dean’s escaped the police station, that means in future Dean will need to be cautious about police and Sam will need to keep an eye on him anyway. Dean is notorious for getting himself into stupid shit. All the time.

"... I mean... What could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job?" Sam wonders where those co-ordinates will lead. Letting himself become distracted by his brother’s voice on the other side. "Dean what the hell is goin' on?" He sighs and looks up too late. His eyes instantly widen and he drops the phone into the passenger footwellas he grips the steering wheel and slams his foot down hard on the brake. But the '67 Chevrolet goes straight through the woman standing in the middle of the road.

The car comes to a screaming stop and Sam just sits for a moment to let his heart relax, taking deep breaths to calm and come to terms with what's just happened. It must be her. The woman in white that Dean and himself have been hunting since they followed their father’s orders to come to Jericho.

"Take me home."

The voice from the backseat scares the shit out of him He twists his head around in shock and sees her sitting casually in the backseat. He listens to the roaring of the impala and she repeats the request much firmer this time.

"Take. Me. Home." 

Sam stares at her for the briefest of moments before telling her no.

_Click... Click..._

The passenger and driver doors have randomly locked. Well, not randomly. Sam turns trying to lift the lock- Getting out of the car suddenly becoming a priority. When he can't lift the drivers side locks he leans over to try the passenger side but as he does the car clicks into drive and the acceleration pedal hits the floor. The impala now driving on its own towards the woman’s address.

As the impala’s wheels reach a dirt road leading to a house that hasn't been occupied in a long time Sam’s mind starts to race with a loophole to give him some distance from the woman. He quickly comes to terms that this is going to get much worse before it gets better. 

The cars light’s flash over the old home, where the woman once lived happily with her husband and two children before the accident, The windows and doors are all boarded up and in all fairness, the place is lucky to even be standing. The cars lights and engine shut down and Sam knows that this is a case that he's going to have to play by ear.

"Don't do this..." He pleads sternly into the rear view mirror and watches her form flicker into existence and non-existence. There is the longest silence and tension that fills the car and once she's flicked back into being she looks sadly at the boards that was once a home filled with love.

"I can never go home..."

Sam knows he hasn't got much time before she will take her revenge upon him, murdering him in cold blood and with no hope to escape the car to at least find an improvised weapon, his mind races through the knowledge he has on women in white. He realises in that small instant...

"You're scared to go home?" he asks softly, hoping to appeal to the ghostly mother. He turns to see her and she's gone. He lets out a small sigh of relief, turning to see the cars locks are still down and when he looks to see if the passenger side is the same she's moved to the front seat. He'd have jumped back if he could have, coming face to face with her so suddenly.

But she is to quick for him, pushing him into the seat pinning him with her body and there's no escape for Sammy. He groans at the strange contact, most people would assume that a ghost would go straight through you but, in truth, being a ghost is an art and if practiced long enough they can make themselves visible, handle objects and even possess a living host.

For a ghost and a thin, attractive woman, she feels heavy as he lands on top of him "Hold me..." She breaths seductively at Sam "... I'm so cold..." And she grinds herself over him, her hand on the side of Sams neck and she breathes cool air over his face. Sam tries to think of Jess. _The woman in white can't kill me... They have a history of taking home and killing unfaithful men... I'm not unfaith-_

"You can't kill me.." Sam groans repeating his thoughts, he tries to move to somehow push this vengeful spirit away from him "I'm.. Not unfaithful!" She pushes down on him and the coldness is unbearable. She lowers her face above his. "I've never been!"

Sam lets out a groan as he realises she's pushing her hips down on his as her hand sneaks around the back of his neck and lowers her lips to his ears. "You will be.." She whispers as she rolls her hips over his again and again. "... Just hold me..." Her hand’s under his chin and he has nowhere to go as she pushes her lips to his and Sam can't believe this is happening. Is she serious. 

His heart is thumping and the blood is rushing down south as she pushes herself down over him again, their lips still locked and Sam feels his erection start to grow. He lets her slip her tongue inside and leans into her as he reaches for the car’s key and she rolls her hips up and down over him. He can just feel the cold metal of the impalas key and she sits up, grabbing his arm forcing it down, lifting it above Sam’s head. He is no match for her but she starts to flicker again and half a second later she's gone. 

Half a minute of just deep breaths and loud breathing as Sam comes to terms with what's just happened. Does one kiss justify as cheating? is that what the woman intended? A quick look to the left and Sam sees the doors are still locked. He tries to lean up to turn the car on in hopes to set her in reverse but there's overwhelming pressure on his legs as he watches his jeans seemingly undo themselves. _Fuck! ... No.. No! No... This isn't happening!_ Sam’s hands fly down to hold his jeans. But he is no match for Constance, she flicks herself back to this side of the veil and one handedly holds Sams hands away from his hardening dick. 

"No! Don't do this!" But by the time he's finished speaking the vengeful spirit is already over him, inserted and rocking herself over him in the car and Sam is more worried about messing up Dean’s baby. He tries to fight against her, against the actions she's making but he's pinned down good. If only he had an iron bar in the back seat. Instead he's forced to take it while begging her to stop. Her heavy breathing being the most unhelpful, the cool breaths on his face as she comes down to force him into another kiss of passion. 

His eyes shoot wide when he feels his testicles drawing up, preparing to shoot their load into Constance. It is only made more terrifying when Sam realises once he climaxes that will be when things are made worse. 

"Just hold me...." she repeats again.

Sam’s eyes are shut as he holds out for as long as he can, prolonging his own death. But he is quietly grunting and inevitably he arches his back and his cum is shooting out in quick, white spurts. She sits back rolling her hips for the last few times and her face contorts into what a more normal person would perceive as a ghost, her flesh looks decomposed and horrifying and in a heartbeat she's gone.

Sam is panting, relaxed in the aftermath of orgasm and in the time he takes to think that it's all over, he throws his head back into the leather of the Impala, screaming for dear life as he feels the most excruciating stabbing pain in his chest. His fingers make quick work of the zipper on his hoodie as he tries to look down at his chest, five small finger-sized holes appear right where the pain is. Straight over Sam’s heart. Constance’s form flicks back to being again; her hand grasping at his chest and much like earlier Sam feels unable to push her back. He screams again as her deformed face looks down at him. 

He knows he needs to reach the keys in the ignition but unless he pushes into her he has no hope to reach them. He's all ready for his journey to end when the unmistakable sound of glass shattering and bullets flying through the impala rings out. Startled Constance seems to have disappeared. 

_Dean!!_ Sam doesn't have the energy to say it, so he screams it as loud as he can in his head. His ears are ringing loudly even in the moment of silence and in no time at all she's returned in the attempt to rip out Sams heart. He screams incoherently again and four shots are fired the second time around. When Sam sees Constance has vapourised into nothing he prays Dean doesn't take another shot as he throws himself forward, flipping the keys and pulling the stick into gear. 

"I'm taking you home!" He says as he pushes his foot to the floor and the car jumps forward and slams through the wooden porch and worn walls of Constance’s home. He hears Dean call out for him as the impala smashes into the lounge room. and stops where the kitchen table once stood.

"Sam!?" Dean is quick on his heels behind the car, dodging loose hanging wood pieces in an attempt to see if his brother is okay.

"Yeah..." Sam partly coughs out.

"You 'kay?" Dean says as he approaches the passenger side door, broken glass scattered across the leather seats.

"... I think," Sam grimaces, grateful for his heart to stay in place.

"Can ya move?" Dean’s voice sounds urgent in a 'Lets get you out of the car immediately' sort of way.

"Yeah... Help me.." Sam extends his arm and Dean yanks his brother from the wreckage.


End file.
